New York Nights
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Future fic. Quinn and Rachel's kids perform for their schools annual holiday show. Falls into the Happiest Place on Earth universe. Just some holiday fluff.
1. Rudolph

**Hello! Wasn't Faberry week great?**

**So I got this idea in my head and i really wanted to write it, but I must warn you, that if you do not want to know how Happiest Place on Earth turns out, do not read this.**

**Also random note, I try and double check all errors before I post a fic, but some get past me. So I am sorry if they do. And I also tend to capitalize random words in a sentence, and I apologize for that as well.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy this holiday fic.**

* * *

The frigid air has Quinn pulling her coat tightly around herself. She ducks her head into her collar in hopes of hiding her exposed neck from the cold. She should have taken the scarf Rachel had offered her this morning.

Quinn has grown accustom to the cold New York nights. She's lived here for 9 or so years now. Which means winter coats, warm gloves, and tacky home made scarves. Forgoing the scarf was a bad call, she must admit. An even worse call is running late.

Which is what is happening now. Rachel just might kill her.

It was never her intention to be running this late, but Cassandra July just wouldn't get the hint that the conference call had to end.

The school looks mostly empty, except for the glittering Christmas lights that light the way to the Auditorium. The fancy private school always seemed to go all out for such occasions. Quinn is happy to see that she isn't the only parent running late to the performance.

The doors to the auditorium are still open. Quinn sighs in relief, she made it in time. As soon as she enters the toasty auditorium, which is equally as festive as the outside of the school, she searches the crowd for familiar faces.

"You're so dead." Quinn turns to the voice, ducking her head at the slight glare her daughter is giving her.

Quinn always knew Beth was going to grow up to be beautiful. At 18, Beth is the most beautiful girl Quinn has ever seen. She can be considered biased though, she is her mother after all.

"I know. I'm sorry. Cassandra kept me in late. Wasn't too hard to get everyone over here, was it?" Quinn asks, wincing slightly. Beth scoffs at the question, taking her mothers arm, leading her to the front of the auditorium.

Of course it was hard getting everyone out of the Berry-Fabray residence. Not only was it a full house because of the holidays, (Judy, and her husband were in for the holidays. As well as Hiram and Leroy.) but everyone else had agreed to meet at their house before the performance. Santana and Brittany with their son Manuel (Manny for short). Blaine and Kurt, with their daughter, Sarah.

The children all attended the same prestigious private school. Not only known for it's education, but for it's work with the arts.

"Mom is going to be so pissed." Beth whispers to her mother, though a small smile plays at her lips.

Quinn nudges her daughter, and in many ways, her best friend. They both chuckle slightly. They know how Rachel is going to react, or rather, overreact.

Quinn is technically on time to the performance, but is late according to her wife.

"You sad?" Quinn questions her daughter as they make their way through the throngs of enthusiastic parents setting up cameras and camcorders.

"No. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Beth smiles at her mother. Beth is missing her second to last winter performance in the school play. She has the lead, but has taken the night off just to watch her younger siblings perform in the elementary holiday concert.

"You should have seen Grace." Beth chuckles slightly, Quinn catches sight of her family at the front row. Of course Rachel is there front and center.

Grace is Quinn and Rachel's middle child. She has Rachel's genes, but tends to act more like Quinn. Rachel found it unnerving at first, that her daughter didn't demand the spot light like she did as a child. Rachel soon began to regret that when the girl turned 5, she immediately wanted to be enrolled in both dance AND piano lessons. And even at age 8, Grace sounds so much like her mother.

"Was she nervous?" Quinn asks, staring up at the large stage, the thick red curtains obscuring the view of the children. Though giggles and foot steps can be heard behind it.

"Not at first," Beth laughs. "But then mom got to-" Before Beth can finish her explanation, Rachel cuts in.

"Lucy Quinn!" Rachel practically screeches. The whole front row turns their head in their direction. Though this front row consists of Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Tom, Puck, and his very pregnant wife. Beth immediately takes cover behind her mother.

"Traitor." Quinn hisses, slightly amused.

"Better you than me." Beth nudges her mother forward. Santana is holding back laughter, while Kurt gives Quinn the 'good luck' nod.

"I'm so sorry you know how Cassandra can be. And technically she is still my boss." Quinn tries to explain. Beth immediately makes her way next to the open spot next to Puck who is busy trying to set up cameras.

"Did you remember the presents?" Rachel asks, narrowing her eyes at her wife. Quinn is quick to pat herself down. Searching her coat pockets. She's relieved that she didn't mess this up.

"Yeah right here. That's also why I am late. It took forever to get a cab at the jewelers." Quinn hands over the small rectangular boxes over to her wife. Rachel takes them, her lips still pursed, like she still may be upset. Instead she hands the boxes over to Hiram, who is watching the scene play out with an amused grin on his face.

Rachel turns back to Quinn and bites her lip. A sure fire sign that the Diva is nervous.

"Rach," Quinn chuckles lightly, stepping forward to wrap her arms around her wife. Rachel sighs contentedly and leans into the embrace. "Don't be nervous. They'll do great."

"Jack was so nervous." Rachel breathes into her neck. Quinn runs soothing circles over her wife's back.

"He get's that from me." Quinn laughs.

Jack is Rachel and Quinn's youngest child. At the mere age of 4 (or 4 and 363 days as the child would correct) Jack is the youngest in his kindergarden class. He is small and looks so much like Quinn, but acts so much like Lucy. Jack was almost not allowed enrollment because of his young age, but tested so well that they allowed him in.

Rachel releases Quinn from her grip and looks around at her family. Judy, Tom, Hiram, and Leroy are busy trying to figure out how to use their phones to record the performances.

Puck and Liz are having what looks like a very fun conversation with Beth.

Santana and Blaine are preparing for their annual game of 'who's the oddest kid in the school'. Kurt and Brittany are chastising them as always.

"I'm mostly nervous for Jack, You know how much pressure he puts on himself." Quinn hums and takes a seat in the comfortable chair. Rachel takes the seat next to her. "Wonder where he gets that from." Rachel teases lightly.

The lights flicker, signaling the start of the show. Both women take their seats. Rachel tucked between Beth and Quinn. Quinn in between her wife and Santana.

"I didn't know it was an option to be late." Santana hisses next to her, poking her in the side.

"I got caught up at work." Quinn defends. Santana is just upset she had to deal with the rambling grandparents and the energetic children.

"You're lucky both of your girls are nothing like you and are on time for everything." Santana tells Quinn looking over at Beth and Rachel who are having a whispered conversation. Quinn smiles over at 'her girls'. The lights are turning off and Rachel looks so nervous that even Beth has taken pity on her and takes a hold of her hand. Quinn does the same with the other hand.

The principal steps out on stage, a single spot on him, a Santa Hat on his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Mom's and Dad's. Roseland prep would like to kick off this winter vacation with it's annual holiday concert. For the last month these children have worked hard just for you. So without further ado the children of Roseland prep elementary everybody!" The man steps off the stage, an instrumental track begins to play and the curtains open.

Set up on the stage are choral risers arranged in a semi circle formation. Young children stand on them, in the nice attire that their parents have no doubt forced them into. Some boys fidget with their ties, while some of the girls fiddle with the hem of their dresses. All of them squint against the light thrown in their faces.

Quinn catches sight of Manny in the front row. The child scans the crowd and easily finds his family. He shyly lifts his hand and waves over at his mothers. Santana enthusiastically waves back to her son. Brittany beams with pride at him. Quinn can't help but melt at the sight of the family.

Quinn can feel Rachel tense at her side. Her eyes scan over the children. About 60 of them in total, this is just the kindergarden class. Quinn also scans the crowd, searching for her own son, but he is nowhere in sight.

Before the women can worry too much, the very small (appearing even smaller on stage) Jack, steps onto the stage, microphone in hand. He walks rigidly across it, and stops center stage. A spot light is placed on him.

"'Twas the night before Christmas," Jack recites nervously. His tiny hands grip tightly onto what looks like an oversized microphone. His hazel eyes scan the crowd, but the light is too much for his eyes because he can't seem to find his family.

"when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Jack takes no pause between his words. He spits them out as fast as he can in hopes to step back and blend into the crowd of students.

"The- the- the" Jack freezes suddenly, his tiny hands gripping onto the large microphone. His eyes have gone wide. A look Quinn knows very well to be the one of fear. He has forgotten his lines.

"Who makes a child memorize-" Rachel hisses slightly angrily at Quinn, but the blonde silences her wife with a look. Puck lets out a short whistle, gaining the attention of the boy. He spots them all and for a second he seems a bit relieved.

Jack's hazel eyes lock onto his mothers', she smiles and nods at him encouragingly. He then looks over at Rachel. She does the same, giving him a wink of encouragement for extra measure. Then he locks onto Beth's gaze. Quinn turns to look at her oldest daughter in time to see her deliberately mouth the next word to her brother.

Her lips shape the word 'stockings' three time before it seems to jolt Jack's memory back into place.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there." Jack lets out a long sigh of relief into the microphone for all of the audience to hear. The parents all chuckle at the little blonde boy who thrusts the microphone back into the hands of the choir teacher before taking his spot next to Manny in the front row.

The children proceed to sing 'Santa Clause is coming to town'. Rachel beams up at her son with pride, awwing at all of the hand gestures that have been given to the children to accompany the lyrics of the songs.

Quinn also feels a strong sense of pride towards her son. He normally isn't one to speak in front of many people. He is a very shy child, his only real best friend being his unofficial cousin, Manny.

The boys do cause a lot of mischief together, like now for instance, when Manny pokes at Jack's side and Jack returns the favor with a hard elbow jab. Both boys stop their singing to face one another and stick their tongues out before resuming with the song as if none of that had just happened.

Jack only volunteered to recite the first verse because Grace had gotten a solo and Beth was starring in the school play, he felt left out, so he signed up.

Some of the children enthusiastically participated, while others barely mouthed every other word. Some stood awkwardly at the sides, wide eyes, and hands in places that would otherwise be deemed inappropriate if they weren't innocent children.

"Definitely the one in the third row." Quinn hears Santana whisper over to Blaine.

Quinn's eyes wandering this direction, landing on a boy who's finger is shoved so far up his nostril she wonders if it may have to be surgically removed. This boy seems very disinterested with what is going in, instead spending the time mining for gold.

"Check out top row, 5th to the left." Blaine counters in a low voice. Though Quinn never participated in this tradition Blaine and Santana partake in, but she always reaps the reward of the whispered conversations. She finds herself giggling slightly at the sight, earning a well known smirk from Santana.

A tiny girl who is dressed in clothes a kin to what Rachel wore in high school is staring out into space, jaw slightly ajar. It's not that she's scared. No, this girl imply lost interest, face completely blank.

Quinn's eyes wander back to her own son. The next song starts without pause. It's Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Manny, Jack, and a tiny over enthusiastic girl step forward. A microphone placed into Jack's hand, who stands center once again.

Some of the kids are handed bells to jingle around with the song. The rest of the children begin the familiar tune while the three wait patiently for some sort of cue.

Jack doesn't seem as nervous with his partner in crime at his side. If anything it has given him too much confidence. Quinn chuckles slightly at the sight of the boys.

Puck is busy clicking away at the camera snapping more shots than really necessary. Brittany has her phone out and is recording the song, while Rachel watches on proudly.

_Used to laugh and call him names_

"Like Pinochio!" Manny, Jack, and the excited girl chimed into the microphone.

The crowd chuckles at the three children chanting their portion of the song ("Like Monopoly!").

Quinn can't help but glance over at her wife. Rachel wears a content grin on her face. She feels the blondes gaze on her and turns to smile at her. Rachel leans in and pecks Quinn slightly on the lips before turning her attention back to the adorable sight of the young children singing Christmas classics.

Beth is watching, and though she used to wrinkle her nose at the sight, now she smiles fondly at her mother. Both Fabray's are thinking the same in that moment: they have never been happier.

The kids soon finish their song, and are begging for applause. Santana bolts up to her feet, whistling loudly. Puck also places two fingers in his mouth to emit a loud whistle, but has so many gadgets in his lap that he cannot stand. Rachel pulls both Beth and Quinn to their feet, forcing them to clap. Judy is cursing at her phone, she thought she had been taking pictures of the performance, but was instead recording awkward snippets of the songs.

Manny raises his hands in the air, basking in the applause from the crowd. He even goes as far as stepping forward and dramatically bowing. People from the audience howl with laughter at Manny's display.

He elbows Jack slightly, telling him to join him. Jack does so, bowing in a shy manner before locking eyes with Rachel. These are the moments he looks to her for approval. Just like when he always searches for Quinn's approving gaze when he sounds out a particularly difficult words.

Rachel of course claps louder than anyone else, then blows Jack a kiss. Rachel and Jack have a routine that wherever they are, they make a show of blowing each other a kiss and doing all they can to 'catch' said kiss. Jack has been doing it ever since he saw his mother go out of her way to 'catch' a kiss he blew at her opening night of a performance.

So of course Jack reaches his hand out and Catches the kiss, tucking it away in his pocket for safe keeping.

The holiday concert is only entertaining due to Blaine and Santana's remarks about how odd some of the children are. Not until the second grade class comes on and Sarah, who sounds so much like Blaine, but looks more like the surrogate mother (except for the eyes, those are all Blaine's). Quinn watches the little girl who calls her auntie Quinn with a smile on her face. She may have Blaine's genes, but has Kurt's flair for the dramatic.

She and Grace are similar in that way, which may be why they are best friends who butt heads often. Sarah is one of the more enthusiastic children when it comes to the performance, but when she does it, it doesn't look as silly. Mostly because she gets one part in a duet for the class.

When the second grade class is done Kurt jumps to his feet and applauds his little girl. So does the rest of the first row, showing their pride for the little girl in their family. Sarah smiles and waves at her daddies, before stepping back and retreating to the sides of the stage with the rest of her class.

It's Quinn's turn to feel a bit nervous for her daughter when she steps out on stage with the third grade class. It's not that she doesn't have complete faith in her daughter. But she knows how important it is to Grace to be so much like her momma Rachel.

This class seems a little less nervous then the ones before, this is there 4th time performing for their school. It's the first time that Grace has received the class solo.

A chubby little boy is given a verse from the poem before the class starts their first of the two songs, The Little Drummer Boy. Rachel is no longer nervous, she just watches on with a huge grin on her face. Actually if anyone is nervous, it's Beth, she holds onto Rachel's hand with a vice like grip.

Grace looks completely at ease on stage. She has never looked so much like Rachel (down to the red headband on her head).

Puck glances over at Quinn, and for a moment they lock eyes in the dim theatre. Puck with his pregnant wife at his side. Quinn with her wife holding her had. Her daughter on stage, her son just having performed. And both of them with Beth finally having a huge family to belong to. He nods at her. In many ways, all that they have is thanks to Quinn. And in this time of holidays and love and family, he feels it more than ever.

The tempo of the concert slows down, garnering everyones attention to the stage and the spot light that turns on. The familiar chords of Silent Night begins to play.

It's sweet and innocent as the chorus of children sing the famous song. The time comes for Grace to step forward. She doesn't wear a grin, or a nervous smile even. No this girl is just like her mother, a serene look comes over her face. Echoing the mood of the song. She holds the microphone confidently in her hand, looking out into the crowd, not searching for familiar faces, but instead enjoying the moment of a full house.

The song, though is often perceived as a religious song isn't taken that way now. Both Quinn and Rachel listen intently as their little girl sings the song with what seems like ease. Maneuvering through the lyrics in a way that brings chills. She belts the final note, and Quinn can swear she is back at her first day in Anaheim, watching Rachel sing on that Disney stage for the first time.

Tears glisten down Rachel's face when she stands and claps loudly for her little girl. Quinn swears she can see Leroy and Hiram doing the same. Judy also seems to conspicuously wiping at her face.

"Stop blubbering." Santana teases. This is when Quinn realizes tears streak down her own face. She laughs slightly and wipes at her eyes. Not before Grace catches her doing so that is, and if possible, her eyes light up, knowing she has moved her mother to tears.

Beth follows her fathers lead by placing fingers in her mouth and whistling loudly for her sister. In fact, the whole auditorium is on their feet, applauding the little girl with the huge voice.

The rest of the concert passes by pretty slowly, except for the occasional comment from Santana and Blaine, at this point even Kurt has joined in. All that is left is to patiently wait for the rest of the classes to perform their songs. Puck, no longer having to record begins to lightly snore through the performance. He has been working so hard lately to give everyone the perfect Christmas gifts that even Beth have it in her to try and wake him.

Rachel leans into Quinn for the rest of the concert. Quinn breathes in the smell of her wife's shampoo.

The lights flicker back on and the kids rush out of the stage doors to reach their families. Jack is one of the first to emerge from the doors, followed by Manny. Both boys are shoving each other trying to be the first to reach their family.

Manny is the first, he jumps right into Brittany's arms and begins talking a mile a minute. Jack does almost exactly the same, but he jumps into Quinn's arms.

"Mom did you hear me?" Jack beams excitedly. "Momma! did you see me?" He looks over at Rachel.

"You did great sweetie." Rachel gushes, leaning close.

"You were the best up there." Quinn tells her son. Both Women lean in and press messy kisses to his cheek.

"Mom! Momma!" Jack complains, squirming out of Quinn's arms. He hops down and rushes over to Beth.

"Beth! Did you like it? Did you like it?" Jack asks quickly. Beth laughs slightly and lifts her younger brother into her arms.

"Woah, you're getting big." Beth tells him easily. "You were awesome kid!"

"Ey Jackie!" Puck roars reaching out for a high five. Jack meets it. Jack is busy making his way to the rest of his family. Calling for his Pop and his grandpa and grandma.

Sarah comes out, she's handed flowers from Blaine and is smothered with praise from Kurt.

Then Grace steps out and it seems the mere sight of the girl brings tears to Rachel's face.

"Oh Grace!" Rachel calls out, wrapping her arms tightly around her youngest daughter. "You did amazing."

"Momma." Grace slightly groans, embarrassed that her mother is actually crying. Rachel ignores the complaint, showering her daughter with compliments. Telling her she did great, and that she was by far the best of the school.

Grace turns to face Quinn, a tentative smile on her face. Quinn smiles back and reaches for a hug.

"You were amazing." Quinn breathes, squeezing her daughter in a tight embrace.

"Ma, I can't breath." Grace forces out, before Quinn can let her go, Beth pries Grace gently out of her arms.

"Ok ok, that's enough. Give the superstar some room to breathe." Beth jokes, though she wraps her ow arms around her sister.

"You liked it?" Grace asks. Beth is her older sister, of course she seeks her approval.

"Are you kidding me?" Beth enthuses. "You were great!"

"I know. i just wanted to hear you say it." Grace teases, Beth laughs along with her little sister and nudges her slightly.

"Brat." Quinn watches on as Beth takes her little sister away from the adults. Muttering things like "Are they always that embarrassing." Beth replies with a chuckle and

"You have no idea."

"We did good, did't we?" Quinn wraps an arm around her wife, everyone is now making their way out of the auditorium. Rachel also watches on, a content sigh falling from her lips.

"We did." Rachel nods, burrowing into Quinn's embrace.

The christmas lights twinkle in the bare trees. Traces of snow flakes flutter down from the sky. Manny and Jack open their mouths wide, hoping to catch some on their tongue.

Sarah and Grace hang onto Beth's every word, both of them on either side of the older girl, grasping onto her hands.

Puck holds Liz as he jokes around with Judy and Tom. Hiram and Leroy are having a conversation with Kurt and Blaine while Santana and Brittany hold onto each other in a very similar fashion that Quinn and Rachel hold each other.

"One show down. One more to go." Rachel notes, glancing over at Beth.

Beth's Final performance is to be the following day, and the whole family bought tickets for the final show on the very first day. None of them would miss it for the world. It's her senior year, and soon enough she would be going off to college.

"Did you ever think we'd make it here?" Quinn asks her wife. Rachel stops Quinn, not minding that they are straying from the rest of the group.

"I did. I always knew you and I would end up here. Even when it didn't look like it at the time." Rachel tells her, leaning in to capture her wife's lips with her own. Before they can get too far with the kiss Judy interrupts them

"Girls this is neither the time nor the place!" She hollers at them. Quinn groans and rests her forehead against her wife.

"You tell em Grandma!" Beth cheers. Rachel laughs and pecks Quinn on the lips one last time.

"The holidays are going to be the death of me." Rachel takes her wife's hand and leads her back to the rest of her family.

"Just wait for tomorrow. Don't Jake, Mercedes, Sam and-"

"Shhhh!" Quinn glances over at her daughter, luckily she is oblivious to their conversation. "Don't ruin the surprise." Rachel mimes sipping up her mouth, also glancing at Beth.

"Tomorrow is going to be great." Rachel sighs. Quinn can't help but think that all of her days have been great lately.

With the flakes of snow fluttering, and the lights twinkling, and the slight laughter, the family makes their way down the streets of New York. Not caring that they are missing scarves, or that they have quite a few blocks to make it to their respective homes. They find warmth and comfort in each others company. And isn't that what the holidays are all about?

* * *

**So because of the holidays I am feeling all warm and fuzzy and will be writing 2 perhaps 3 parts to this.**

**What did you think? -A**


	2. Alice in Wonderland

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

This time Quinn made sure that Cassandra got the hint. She may be her boss, but Quinn has the right to cut a call short when all she can talk about is the discount jewelry her fiancé had bought her.

Speaking of jewelry, Quinn mad sure she had her children's gift tucked into her pocket, they had been forgotten with all the excitement of the previous day.

"It's still kind of a bummer though." Beth speaks out, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts. Beth had wanted to drive herself to her last performance but of course-

"I know sweetie, but there isn't much we can do about it." Rachel reminds Beth. Rachel always gets her way.

"But Germany? Why do they have to station him in Germany? What could he possibly be doing over there?" Beth complains. Quinn was about to open her mouth to explain, but sighs instead, they had gone over this before, but Beth would always complain that her Uncle Finn wasn't anywhere near.

Ever since Finn had enlisted he and Beth had forged a tight relationship. Beth considered her Uncle Finn to be her best friend. And Finn saw it the same way. Beth and Finn both constantly wrote each other. That's right, they actually write letters to each other. Even though Finn prefers email. They do both, but Beth loves getting the tangible letters in her hand rather than the one she receives via internet.

"He said he would be here for my performance." Beth pouts slightly, reminding Quinn of when her little girl was younger. Before the teen years. Oh those were the days. "Do you think he'll at least be here for Christmas?"

Rachel, ever the performer, bites at her lip and looks over at Beth sympathetically. "I don't think so, but your father said he would record the performance for him."

Quinn has stayed silent most of the time. One, because she hates seeing her daughter so upset. And two, because Quinn could never lie to her daughter. She looks at her daughter through the rear view mirror, frowning slightly at the evidence of tears in her daughters eyes. She is about to break her resolve, but earns a glare from wife. She turns up the radio instead.

She really is sick and tired of Christmas music.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart," Rachel sings exuberantly. She looks at Beth in the rear view mirror. Quinn may be tired of Christmas music, but when it's Rachel singing she doesn't mind. Especially when Beth is trying so hard not to crack a smile.

"But the very next day you gave it away." Quinn joins in leaning in close towards Rachel. Rachel glances back towards Beth, hoping to get her to sing along.

"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." Both women sing together. Unfortunately they had been close to the school when they started singing, so by the time they pull up to the school they don't have enough time to convince the 18 year old to join.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Beth laughs in good nature, rolling her eyes at her mothers.

"C'mon baby girl." Rachel pouts. Beth shakes her head and leans in to kisses both of her mothers on the cheek before exiting the vehicle.

"love you." Beth tells them, shutting the door. Rachel rolls down the window and leans over Quinn.

"Break a leg!" Rachel hollers at the same time Quinn yells

"Good luck!" Beth walks toward the mostly empty school, she raises her hand in acknowledgement of the statements.

"Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye." Beth sings loudly for her mothers to hear. She walks towards the high school theatre, twirling and messing around just for them. "Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, It doesn't surprise me." Beth's voice fades away with her.

"She's a keeper." Rachel jokes as they pull away from the school.

"Yeah I'm glad we didn't give her up." Quinn jokes along. Quinn's phone dings letting her know she has a text message from Santana.

**Finnocence is here.**

* * *

"Are you nervous? Why am I nervous? Do you think she's nervous? God, I'm so nervous. Am I the only one nervous?" Finn wrings his hands in his lap. He looks around nervously. Puck, who hasn't left his best friends side most of the evening, shakes his head and laughs.

"You said 'nervous' so many times it desn't even sound like a word anymore." Puck teases his best friend. "She's always done great. I've seen it like 8 times." Finn laughs at himself. He ducks his head slightly when he sees one of the performers stick their head through the curtain to take a look at the full house.

Finn wants to make sure it's comes to a surprise to Beth when he hands her the flowers on stage after the performance.

He looks handsome as ever. Aging has done him well. He wears his green beret uniform. That's right, Finn Hudson, at the age of 34 is now a green beret. He had gone through his training when he turned 27 and has earned the honor of the prestigious green beret.

"Proud pop." Finn notes, smiling proudly at his best friend.

"Rachel has seen it every night except for yesterday." Puck lets him know. Quinn is also seated next to the man. Over the years they have formed a tight relationship. Quinn saw a lot of her uncle Jack in Finn.

"One year I was in a spelling bee." Quinn starts, gaining Finn's attention. Puck turns to Liz taking the flowers she has for Beth out of his wife's arms. Rachel turns to Santana, both women probably relieved that they don't have to watch over rowdy children. Judy and Tom stayed behind (they had been in town for over 4 days and have already watched the performance) to look over the kids.

"And my Uncle Jack surprised me. I was so excited to see him. Later my mom told me that he was so nervous during the whole competition." Finn grins, in many ways Finn looked up to the man he never got to meet.

"It's just, I helped her run lines one night through skype- and she did so good. I can't wait to see her. I missed the brat. She dumped that Michael kid, right?" Quinn laughs at Finn's sudden protective demeanor, he looks around the theatre as if he is going to find the ex boyfriend that cheated on Beth.

"Not after Rachel chased him out of the house. We had to keep Puck away." Quinn tells him. Finn continues to look around. Just in case.

Quinn glances down at the program for the play. **Alice in Wonderland**. Even Rachel seemed to like this theatre adaptation. Though she may just be saying that because Beth plays Alice.

The day Beth came home with the news that she had gotten the lead in the play was a great day. Rachel was so excited she actually didn't mind cooking bacon. Alice in Wonderland had been one of Quinn's favorite books growing up. And now her daughter would be the star of the play.

"I just wish they had put a song or two in there. Beth has a lovely voice." Rachel notes, earning an eye roll from Kurt.

"You're not starting with this again, are you?" Santana groans, Blaine is about to butt in when Quinn decides she needs to see her daughter before she starts.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks, taking a hold of her wrist. Quinn leans down and pecks her wife on the lips.

"Just want to wish her luck." Rachel smiles and nods.

Quinn maneuvers her way through the people that are making their way through there seats. She walks up the steps of the theatre to make it to the main lobby where a student with a basket of program waits. As it so happens, Quinn knows this kid.

"Hey Ryan, mind if I go see Beth?" The boy smiles up at Quinn and steps away from the door that leads back stage.

Students are hustling about, preparing for the play. Luckily Quinn knows where Beth's shared dressing room is.

"Hi Mrs. Berry-Fabray." The boy who plays the mad hatter waves. Quinn waves back.

"Hey Ray. Good luck." She continues her way and makes it to the door. She doesn't even bother knocking.

She walks in just as the three other girls are leaving.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Berry-Fabray!" The girl who plays the Queen of hearts waves. Beth spins around in her chair to look over at her mother.

"Hi Maddie. Just wanted to see Beth." The girls nods and squeeze past Quinn.

"Of course! We have 5 minutes though." The girl calls over the Beth. Beth gives her a thumbs up to let her know she heard her.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Beth asks as soon as the door closes behind her cast mates.

"Just wanted to wish you luck. You look beautiful." Beth frowns and looks down at her attire.

"I look like I fell out of a children's book." Beth turns back around to look at herself in the mirror. Quinn laughs slightly and places her hands on her daughters shoulders. Looking at her through the mirror.

"I'm so proud of you." Quinn tells her daughter. Beth meets her mothers eye through the reflection.

"It's just a play, mom." Quinn shakes her head and smiles, glancing down at her daughters hand that slightly clutches at one of Finn's old dog tags. Finn sent them to her shortly after enlisting, ever since the, Beth ahs claimed them as her lucky charms.

"It's not just a play. Besides dork, I mean everything. I feel like I don't say it enough. Getting into UCLA. Valedictorian. You're a great big sister. And I guess you're an ok daughter." Beth laughs slightly, trying to hide her tears.

"Way to ruin the moment mom." Beth wipes at her eyes, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"What I mean is we've come so far and you got past everything life handed you with a smile on your face. And i am so incredibly proud of you for it." Beth turns around, letting go of the dog tags to take her mothers hands instead.

"We got through it mom. We did it." Beth laughs slightly "Look at what you did." Quinn didn't even realize she was crying along with her daughter. Beth stands from her chair so she can wrap her arms around her mother.

Quinn holds on tight. She's known her daughter was growing up. But holding her now, it really sinks in that the girl in her arms is no longer a little girl.

"Beth it's time." A girl peeks her head in to let her know. Beth nods and lets go of her mother.

"Show time." Beth smiles. Quinn smoothes out her daughters dress and kisses her cheek.

"You'll be great." She tells her. Beth in turn, smirks.

"I know." Quinn laughs and pushes her daughter ahead. Beth opens the door and looks back at her mother.

" I'm proud of us." Then she walks out of the dressing room, leaving Quinn with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Everyone in the theatre is simply captivated by Beth's performance. It's not only her family, but ever single person sitting in the forrest green seats. Beth has every ounce of beauty her mother does. She sweeps across the stage with her flowing blonde hair and pronounces her lines in a whimsical tone.

By the time the performance is over, everyone who has ever considered Beth Fabray their family is crying.

Beth gets a standing ovation. Finn is ushered back stage when the house lights turn on briefly so Beth can take in her standing ovation.

Quinn takes her wife in her arms and leans over her to get a goog look at Santana. Tears run freely down her face.

"Oh stop your blubbering." Quinn teases. Santana scowls at her.

"Fuck you." Santana sniffs, wiping at her eyes. Brittany doesn't bother to wipe at her eyes. She claps and cheers loudly for her niece.

Quinn doesn't even have to turn to look at who has taken her hand in theirs. It's Puck. He holds onto Quinn's hand as he watches his daughter receive massive praise.

"Can I get everyone's attention please!" A man Quinn knows to be the drama teacher, steps out with the microphone. "Is this thing on?" The man looks around a little flustered. "Hello! Hello everyone! Wasn't that great?"

There is a cheer from the audience in response. Everyone resumes to their seats. Puck and Liz scoot over a seat to occupy Finn's now empty one.

"We have a tradition here at Roosevelt High for all the Seniors in the play. We like to give them each a moment on the stage. So to get us started can we have Ray Fowler as the Mad Hatter!" The boy earns loud applause and cheers of his name when he steps forward.

"Ray will be attending NYU next fall. He is always a joy to have in class. And is always good for a laugh. He is kind and..." Quinn doesn't really listen to the rest of the boys' earned praise. Instead she looks over at her wife who hasn't seemed to be able to stop her tears.

"She's just so grown up isn't she?" Rachel asks in a slight whisper. Quinn glances over at the stage. Beth is standing with the rest of her cast mates, some of them are openly crying, others are hugging as they listen to the proceeding teenagers praise. Beth has her arm around the Queen of hearts, but she does not cry.

"She looks beautiful." Quinn notes, for maybe the third time that night. Hiram and Leroy who have stayed quiet for most of the night are also openly crying. They think of Beth as a granddaughter, have ever since they met the little girl.

"We did good." Quinn hears Puck he isn't really talking to anybody but himself. He'll never admit to the tears in his eyes, but Quinn notices them, and that is all that matters.

The next teenager has stepped forward to receive their rose presented to them by the Drama teacher. There are only 5 Seniors in the play this year, the rest being Juniors or underclassmen. So when the time comes for Beth to take her praise Quinn is ready to hear it.

"Now for Beth Fabray." People cheer and shout. Beth has been popular amongst her peers. "Also known as Beth Puckerman, and even Beth Fabray-Berry. We like to call her blondie." Beth openly laughs at the inside joke amongst her peers. "She really is a delight to have around. She has a repertoire of music on hand- we also call her jukebox for that same reason. As our Alice we would like to present her with white roses that have been painted red. Though this soldier is not of the Queen of Hearts, I hope he suffices."

From Beth's position on stage she can't see a man step from the side holding a dozen or so red roses. She does not see Finn in full uniform until he presents her with the bouquet. And even then she has to do a double take. Her bashful smile is replaced with a look of surprise. The roses are forgotten, they plop to the ground Beth's eyes begin to water as she throws herself into her uncle Finn's arms.

The crowd goes wild. There may not be a dry eye in the house. The people in attendance have pulled out there phones and are filming the homecoming of a soldier.

Though Beth isn't necessarily short and all day she has been reminded how grown up she is, she has never looked so young. Only enhanced by the fact that her tall Uncle Finn holds her tightly in his arms.

Quinn's heart clenches at the sight. Her daughter reminds her so much of herself. And all she can picture is little Lucy Fabray being held in the protective embrace of her Uncle Jack.

Rachel must sense this because suddenly the Broadway star has her arms wrapped around her wife. None of them move until the theatre is empty.

* * *

Once it was time to leave Roosevelt High (And Rachel signed a few autographs). They all left to a family dinner.

Beth spent most of her time sitting between her father and her Uncle Finn. Though she did try to spread her love to her aunts Santana and Brittany, and her favorite men Blaine and Kurt. Rachel and Quinn were content to watch from afar, enjoying the sight of their daughter in such high spirits.

Rachel and Quinn are in the middle of sharing a dessert when Beth comes up behind them.

"I know you two are behind this. Thank you so much." Beth whispers to them, engulfing each of her mothers in a hug.

"How did you get mom to lie?" Beth asked Rachel. Rachel raises a brow at the younger Fabray and shrugs.

"I have my ways." Beth laughs and reaches over her mothers shoulders to take a spoonful of the sorbet.

"How did you get momma to keep a secret?" Beth asks Quinn. Rachel frowns at this, earning a laugh from her favorite blondes.

"It actually wasn't that hard. We just wanted to surprise you." Beth leans her head on Quinn's shoulder for a second.

"It worked. Love you guys." Beth pecks them each on their cheeks before retreating back to her seat to have an animated conversation with Blaine and Liz.

The day has consisted of a lot of displays of affection, a lot of nostalgic memories, and even more love. It's shaping up to be a very special Holiday season for the Berry-Fabrays.

And with Rachel and Jack's Birthday the following day, there were promises of even special holiday memories.

* * *

**hello! I hope you all having a great time during the holidays!**

**Here is part 2, hope you like it.**

**What do you think?- A**


End file.
